Worth the Wait
by 4everhis91
Summary: A Collection of conversations between Edward and Charlie that takes place throughout the entire Saga and beyond. Starting in chapter 2 this story is a collaboration and will be continued and co-written by Kari Twight Mist and 4everhis91. Please R
1. Chapter 1 Post Breaking Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

Worth the Wait

Summary:

Edward and Charlie have a talk about Edward's REAL age that surprisingly ends up bonding them. Fluff! Post-Breaking Dawn with spoilers!  
This chapter is completely credited to Kari Twilight Mist and was written in its entirety by her. Thanks so much to Kari for turning a simple fan of your story into a co-author.  
Starting in chapter two 'Worth the Wait' will be continued and co-written by Kari Twilight Mist and 4everhis91.

Edward POV

Charlie and I sat on the couch at my house watching the History Channel. Well I was anyway. Charlie seemed to be pondering something but I couldn't tell what. I laughed at yet an inaccurate fact about life in America in the 1920's.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked.

"How grossly inaccurate half of these statements are" I chortled in response.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a fan of American history."

He grunted then went back to pondering. "Edward what was your mother like?"

I looked at him startled. "My biological mother you mean?" and he nodded. "Well she had my hair. We also had similar views on things except the war-"

"Which one?" he interjected.

"Afghanistan at the time." I lied. I then continued "She was unconventional at times-"

Once again he interrupted "was she a hippie?"

I debated my response then decided I couldn't sully my mother by saying yes. **(AN: nothing against people who were/knew/know hippies this is just his view in this story not mine) **"No but she _was _for people's rights. She also was the one in charge of the family. You couldn't lie to her either she always knew when you were."

"How did she die?"

"She and my father died of the flu."

"Wow it had to have been a bad strain to kill them."

I couldn't suppress a shudder "you have no idea."

He changed the topic "where were you from?"

"Chicago."

"You're used to the cold then?" it was half a statement half a question.

"Yes Sir. I've been up north for a long time." _Minus the time in Appalachia where we met Emmett _I mentally added.

"You look like you would burn easy so that's a good thing I guess."

I let out a strangled laugh and he looked at me funny. "Yes Sir I don't do well with heat."

He barked out a laugh "no wonder Bella said you stayed inside while you visited Renee."

I chuckled uneasily.

"How old were you when they died?"

I answered without thinking. "Seventeen."

He froze "Edward I thought you were seventeen two years ago but moved from Alaska two years before."

_Crap! _"Need to know." I tried.

He glared at me then half-yelled "I though I said no more lies!" He quieted then and asked slowly "how old are you."

_If I'm going to Hell I might as well do it thoroughly. _The words from long ago echoed in my head. I took a deep breath and said "One hundred and six." I then flinched waiting for the explosion while hoping he would think it was a lie.

He didn't.

"YOU MARRIED MY DAUGHTER AND HAD A KID WITH HER AND YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME?!"

I flinched and swallowed audibly while nodding.

He was so mad he was purple. "You had me believing you were some punk teenager while you could have been my GRANDFATHER!" We both shuddered at that.

"In my defense sir my mind is stuck at a seventeen-year-old level so I am mentally still a teen."

"Oh yeah?! Then why don't you talk or act like one?!"

"I was mature when I… was frozen. I also was taught to behave like I do by my mother."

"Wait… that means your parents died so long ago because there was no medicine right?" he asked calming down a little.

"Yes Sir." It was technically true since there was no cure.

"I can see why this is all need to know." He was gradually calming down.

"I'm _not _lying when I say you daughter was my first love… my first _everything _really."

"OK, OK I don't want details!" he said hastily. "You waited that long with… _nothing_ though?"

I nodded seriously.

He whistled low. "Well kid...." he looked at me to see if I was offended now that he was in the loop.

"It's fine."

He shrugged and said continued "well kid you're stronger than me that's for sure!" he chuckled.

"She was -is- worth it. They both are."

"Bella's eyes changed too. What color were yours?"

"Emerald green. My mother had them as well. I was very sad to loose them At least I have her hair still."

He looked at me sadly. "Well kid I'll be honest. You're not my favorite person in the world but without you Bella wouldn't be happy. I can see Jacob and her were only meant to be friends seeing how happy she is with you. Plus you helped make my angelic granddaughter. Not only that but you waited so long for the both of them… what I'm saying is… for a son-in-law who is as old as you are… you're and OK guy." He gave me a heartfelt smile and I was touched especially since he and Bella hate emotional moments.

"You're a good father-in-law yourself Sir." And he nodded.

I turned back to the television but for the life of me couldn't care less about the errors in the program. All I could think about was how this whole experience was definitely worth the wait.


	2. Eclipse 26&27: A Change is Gonna Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

***This story is a collaboration with **Kari Twilight Mist **and she has my permission to add it to her stories as a twin. She is NOT stealing it.* **

**Worth the Wait**

Charlie's POV

Takes place in chapters 26 & 27 in Eclipse

I was standing in Jake's small room watching Dr. Cullen work on the massive injuries Jake had all over his body from his motorcycle crash. My brain was on replay and the thought just kept repeating _'thank goodness Bella wasn't there, thank goodness Bella wasn't there."_

The terrified look on my face must have given my thoughts away because Jake suddenly stopped his screams of profanity and said "Bet you're glad she loves Cullen instead of me today, huh, Charlie?" There it is, the very thing I didn't ever want to hear. If he wasn't so hurt I would've snapped at him. _Even with the motorcycles Edward had still done more damage to her._

It couldn't have been any worse. It was coming out of Jake's mouth straight into everyone's ears including that punk kid Edward that came to Billy's with his father. Why was he even here? _Probably to just get a look at Jake in pain. I know as soon as I look at him he is going to have that smug know it all grin on his face._ As I looked up my eyes met Edward's features and the surprise hit me like a runaway train. He seemed worried about Jacob almost as if that was his brother lying there.

I watched in awe as a side of Edward I didn't think could even exist came into view. As I watched a while longer I noticed he _was_ concerned almost to the point of being in pain himself! He worked side by side with his father. Assisting in a caring and selfless manner. _Was this the Edward Bella knew?_ I never understood why she would even consider this Cullen kid after what he did to her. She could, no she _should _be with Jake. As Dr. Cullen was finishing up with Jake I had this sudden uncharacteristic urge to speak to Edward in private. I almost felt it in the air. I feared that even though Edward didn't seem to be gloating at Jake's statements that it being said out loud by Jake would bring on a change somehow.

"Edward, lets get some air", I calmly said.

"Yes sir." Edward replied in a perfectly polite manner as he followed me through the house and out the front door.

I turned to Edward and the look on his face was unbelieving then it change to display complete attention. Almost like I was a teacher and he was the perfect student.

"Jake is right, Bella does love you, but I want to make something clear to _you too_" I stated with more emphasis on the last part. "Bella is _my _daughter even though its no secret I don't necessarily agree with all her decisions. I _do _want her to be happy and have what she wants. I am not choosing your side on this. My place is always with Bella and her happiness. That is what I am supporting. You've destroyed that once already. I _wont allow it to happen again._" I placed a heavy emphasis on the last part making it hang like a transparent threat in the air.

Edward's face changed to reflect respect and sadness, "I understand sir, I know what happened to her was entirely my fault and the thought of her in so much distress haunts me everyday. Please know that I will never cause her that sorrow again and I will do everything in my power to make her happy. She is everything to me"

"Your right it _was_ your fault but slow down there. Don't get over excited. You're both young and have your whole lives ahead of you."

_What was with this kid? It's just that kind of talk that gets you into a dark place when the real world hits you_. The more I thought the angrier I became." You are to young and inexperienced to be talking about Bella being EVERYTHING to you!" My last statement almost sounded like a yell.

Edward's eyes pleaded with me to understand and he simple said "I love her, always."

_This was getting to in-depth for me. This isn't where I want this conversation to go._

"Fine, but I am reminding you. I will _not_ allow you to destroy my daughter again. You don't deserve her!" I added some heat to my words to let him know I meant business. "If she has really chosen you then know I will be watching and I expect, no I DEMAND that you be the young man I just saw in at Jake's bedside. Be selfless and caring, be like you father Edward." My words came out a bit to fast and a little louder than I expected, but I could still sense a change and I was not having it.

_If only he could become the man his father is. Then he would be almost in Bella's league._

Edward's voice had a hint of a begging tone to it. Like he was a son seeking a parent's approval. "Yes sir, I will. I will be what Bella deserves. I give you my word Chief Swan"

"I will hold you to that word Edward..." my voice was calm again but still stern and my glare burned into his eyes, "...and Edward being what Bella deserves means keeping your hands at a respectful distance" _He better not touch her if he knows what's good for him. My sweet innocent daughter is the kind of girl that is worth the wait._

That's when it happened. The Edward I was familiar with appeared. His demeanor changed from a young teen boy into what can only be described as a determined wise man. He looked right into my soul and said with conviction "Yes, I agree. My promise stands. You have my word."

His hand extended out to shake mine as if we were two businessmen or lawyers. I put a little more force into it than I should have but I have to say that kid really has a grip. I certainly hope the old saying is true... 'cold hands... warm heart.'

******************************************************

I was glad to be home. It had been an eventful day. I think my talk with the boy went well and after Bella's statement of "...it just got to the point where I had to choose..." sunk in I was even more pleased with myself for the timing.

Not to bad for a single father I thought. Bella was obviously upset, but it didn't hold a candle to her past depression. She needed rest so I directed my attention back to the flat screen as she went up to bed. I was feeling relieved even though I wondered what was to come next in my adventures as a father. I still felt like a change is gonna come. But I have made my choice. My support is focused on what makes Bella happy. She puts the color in my world. I am a father that will always be good to my daughter.

*********************************************************

Play List

A Change is Gonna Come by Seal  
Daughters by John Mayer


	3. Here Comes the Father of the Bride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

***This story is a collaboration with** Kari Twilight Mist **and they have my permission to add it to their stories as a twin. They are NOT stealing it.***

**If you would like to see a conversation between Charlie and Edward from the books feel free to request it and we will try to work it in.**

Worth the Wait

**Here Comes the Father of the Bride**

Edward POV

Alice had been planning like a madwoman for the wedding for quite some time so the fact that she stopped lecturing Esme on why the cake didn't match the dress right to burst out laughing should have told me to run. Alice never laughs 'that laugh' unless I am about to get humiliated. "Charlie is coming over Edward. He wants to have a _talk_."

I groaned "thanks for the heads up Alice. It would be _more_ helpful if you stopped blocking your mind so I could be prepared."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Are you suggesting Alice help you _cheat _in this talk?" Esme scolded but I could hear the playfulness buried deep in her words.

I winced and muttered "I'm sorry that was wrong of me. My apologies.

_Such a sweet boy _Esme thought remembering the first time we had a real conversation. _I could just pinch his cheeks._

"Esme!" I whined. Sometimes being both the "baby" and the "eldest" child had perks but there were drawbacks like smothering at times too. Just then I heard a familiar car approaching.

_Time to make ourselves scarce _Alice thought then said aloud "Esme why don't we give them some privacy."

_That_ is one of the reasons why I love Alice as my favorite sibling. She may be a bit too much at times but at others she was good at knowing people's needs. Sometimes. Occasionally it would even come in handy and make things click into place.

I heard them leave just as the door to Charlie's cruiser opened. I walked downstairs and turned on the TV acting like I had been watching it for a while. I heard a knock at the door and got up at a human pace to open it. "Hello Chief Swan please come in. Everyone else is out so I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Good I was hoping to speak with you alone" he stated as he stared me down.

"Please have a seat" I said motioning towards one of the couches.

The jumble of thoughts running through Charlie's head was like a firestorm fueled by doubt, overwhelming concern, and a fierce need to protect his beloved daughter. Unfortunately I couldn't get a good read on the specifics until he began to speak.

"In less than a month you are-" he made a strangled noise then choked out "marrying my daughter. You may love her now but you need to remember I loved her first. I want to talk to you about what I expect. If I find out any problems I will make sure you never make them again" he added the last bit with a glare, fingers twitching reflexively to where his gun holster usually was.

He took a deep breath and continued "you had better get a job soon to support her. You are also too young to have children. For heaven's sake you aren't even old enough to drink! By the way if I hear one mention of drugs…" he let the threat hang.

"Sir, Chief Swan, I have only the best intentions for your daughter. I have a trust fund left over from my birth parents so we should both be able to go through college to get good jobs." _Not that we will need to _I added mentally. "As for the children issue I was sick at a young age and was told I am sterile. As far as I know that is impossible."

Charlie's thoughts became more organized now and I could see that this new information relieved some of his concerns, but he was determined to stay focused on his task.

He grunted. "Well If I find out you even thought of cheating on her you won't be able to have kids anyway" he said darkly.

"I would NEVER be disloyal!" I cried indignantly. "Bella is my life! I could never do such a thing to her. There is only one woman in the world for me and it is your daughter."

"You've hurt her before" he said with a glare and I paled more than usual.

"I have never regretted anything more in my life and will never forgive myself for hurting her."

"Why DID you leave?" he barked out. His tone was more like a demand than a question.

"I was afraid… I was afraid that she would get hurt if I stayed. I blame myself for the event in Phoenix and I hoped that if I left and told her I didn't love her she would get over me and never have to be in danger again. I hated the lie and it nearly killed me to do so. I will forever be ashamed of my actions."

"Why did she go to L.A.?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Alice told my sister Rosalie that Bella jumped off a cliff and Rosalie misinterpreted it and thought Bella committed suicide. Rosalie told me about it and I almost… I almost killed _myself_ in my pain." I shuddered and took in a gulp of air before continuing "Bella showed up and saved me. I saw her and realized the horrible events that took place while we were apart were entirely my fault. I had almost killed us both. I will never let her face that pain again. My heart was gone. Ripped painfully out. She healed me."

He stared at me for a while then asked "why were you in South America?"

I quickly thought up a lie and said "I took some classes there for advanced credit. I want to go into medicine and the private school I went to offered me a chance to study alternative medicinal practices."

"You speak Spanish?" he asked impressed.

"_Claro qué si_. Yes, of course."

He snorted then muttered under his breath "figures he's a genius."

Just then I heard Bella's loud truck pull up. I waited for her to knock on the door before getting up so as not to raise suspicion. As I rose, Charlie grabbed my arm and said with a withering glare "one wrong move and you are a eunuch am I clear?"

"Yes sir" I said with pretended fear.

Charlie's thoughts hit me all at once _'OH NO! I didn't know Bella was on her way here. She is going to be so upset with me. I wish she could understand that I am just looking out for her. What am I gonna __tell her about me being here' _An idea came to my mind. After all it would be best if Charlie and I could find some sort of common ground and maybe me keeping him out of hot water with his daughter would help.

I paused on my way to the door and handed Charlie the TV remote. My voice full of true respect for him with still a hint of pretend fear to convey his talk was effective. "Sir why don't you stay awhile and watch TV with us. I am _positive_ Bella would love to see the two most important men in her life hanging out. I would really like you to see how happy Bella is here."

He took the remote in his hand. The shocked look on his face lingered while I walked to open the door for Bella.

"What took you so long? Why is the police cruiser in the driveway? What's going on?" Bella quickly rambled off the question before the door was even completely open. Her voice concerned and laced with irritation.

"Hello, love." I stated as I pressed a chaste kiss to her check and guided her in the door to face where her father was sitting.

Their eyes met and Bella's narrowed just a bit as her hands came up to rest on her hips. "_Well_, what is going on?" She asked again, but this time the question was directed to her father.

Charlie broke his eyes away from his daughter's glare and glanced down at the remote that was still in his hand. _'She looks really mad! There is no way I am telling her about the conversation I just had. She would probably not speak to me till the wedding'_ He thought then he stammered out a weak ,"Umm, Edward invited me to watch some TV."

"Oh, Ok." she said in a disbelieving tone. She had turned her gaze to me and I could tell I would have some explaining to do later. But for now I am going to focus on getting my soon to be father-in-law out of hot water.

"The rest of the family will be home in a little while and the guys are going to watch ESPN while you ladies go over some wedding plans. It'll be fun. I was thinking maybe the three of us could get a pizza now. Everyone else will have eaten before they get home." I stated in my most sincere voice and pleading in my eyes.

"Ok then. That sounds nice." She sighed as she walked over to take a seat near her father. Charlie visibly relaxed a bit after Bella got settled and turned to the TV and started flipping through the channels.

God I love my Bella and thank goodness I have a sister that I am sure saw a vision as soon as Charlie decided to stay and is this minute jumping for joy and putting everything in order for our little family night. After all Alice is good at knowing people's needs.

Play list:

Cleaning this Gun : Come on in Boy by Rodney Atkins (search this on youtube as 'twilight cleaning this gun' and there is a video someone posted)

I Loved Her First by Heartland (search this on youtube as 'twilight I love her first' and there is a video someone posted)


End file.
